


Small worries

by cloudylane



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudylane/pseuds/cloudylane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone,</p><p>so I this is the first story I've posted here and I actually wanted to start with something else but this litte piece<br/>got there first, so here it is ;-)</p><p>BTW no beta and english is not my first language, so beware of mistakes. </p><p>Have fun reading.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Small worries

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> so I this is the first story I've posted here and I actually wanted to start with something else but this litte piece  
> got there first, so here it is ;-)
> 
> BTW no beta and english is not my first language, so beware of mistakes. 
> 
> Have fun reading.

David checked his watch again, although by know the time difference between New jersey and Kiew was permanently imprinted in his memory. Bernard should be awake but not yet training, perfect time to call him. It wasn’t like he didn’t do this everyday, okay so sometimes Bernard would do the calling, but that was besides the point, he had absolutely no reason to be nervous. After all, he knew Bernard was okay, he hadn’t taken ist omission from the squad to hard and had accustomed well to living in Kiew. Besides ist was ist Birthday so unless he wanted to be nominated for the worst boyfriend of the year award he’d better get over himself an press dial. Still he couldn’t help wandering around the room, like a caged animal, waiting for Bernard to pick up. Why did he take so long? Usually his phone was practically attached to his hand. „David…“ He could practically hear his boyfriend grin but before he could form a verbal response, he heard a loud thunder in the background. What the hell? Was that a.. „Its just a thunderstorm…can you…hear me okay?“ 

Without meaning to he sighs, relieved, just the weather, of course Kiew was miles away from any danger, even he should be aware of that. „Yeah..I can hear you fine…“ Really he needed to get a grip, he was supposed to be the one doing the comforting. „How are you birthday boy?“ He had hoped at least Bernards Family would be able to make the Trip but unfortunately they had prior commitments and wouldn’t visit until November. Of course he was glad to be here, after everything, he just wished Dunga wouldn’t have left out Bernard of all people. „Good, good, I mean its really sunny out and I’ll go out with my teammates later, the bars here are great“ He sounded a tad to chirper for it to be convincing. Then how could it be? He ist not only far away from home, being punished for something he certainly wasn’t at fault for, after all no one could replace the irreplaceable, but living in a country at war. Properly at war, with soldiers, guns, tanks, the works…

Things you only saw in movies or on the news about places, that at least felt far away. But how could Donezk feel truly far away? Bernard lived there, it was no longer just a meaningless city, or just a team he could be drawn against in the Champions League. Of course he knew Bernard and his teammates now stayed in the capital and appeared, by all accounts happy, safe and sound. He knew Bernard wasn’t physically in danger, he didn't even want to imagine what that would feel like. 

„I am glad you’re having fun and don’t miss your boring boyfriend too much“ he jested, the last thing he wanted was to actually appear worried. „Idiot, you just want me to say how I’ll always miss you…“ Bernard shot back, smile evident in his voice. „Don’t you?“ Now, he was fishing for compliments. „My beautiful, amazing, funny and totally unbelievably fantastic boyfriend you mean? But of course“ He laughed lightly and David felt his heart skip a little at the sound. Even after all this time, he still sometimes felt like he stepped straight out of one of those horrible Telenovelas. It was embarrassing, he was twenty-seven after all not fourteen, but he wouldn’t trade this feeling for the world, no not even for that golden cup. „Phew“ he exhaled dramatically, before flinching slightly as another thunderclap broke the silence. He wasn’t scared of thunderstorms, actually he enjoyed watching them. Not this one. He really, really wanted to pull himself together, keep making jokes, flirt, pretend that he believed those pictures on Instagram. „Bê…How are you really?“ But he couldn’t be that much of a coward. „Im okay…I mean, its fine in Kiew really…Its safe here and everything“ Safe. Somehow an odd word to describe a city, though right now it said so much. 

„Im so…I am so glad you're safe, I saw the pictures of your Stadium and stuff..“ An that wasn’t even the worst, after all a destroyed pitch was hardly a big deal compared to everything else. Despite his own sheltered upbringing, he had always maintained that if you couldn’t look the horrors of this world in the eye, you were a bloody coward, Bernard shared that view and of course he loved that about him. Right now he just wished Bê would care less, because he knew they were powerless. „I am really, don’t worry, I can train and we’re able to play our matches, thats what matters, right?“ It hurt, it was expected but still. He knew Bernard found it hard to open up to him about his fears. Ever since he had met Bernard he had taken him under his wings, tried to protect him, to show him that there was always someone he could talk to. 

Slowly he had begun to see Bernard less as the adorable little brother typ and more as the still adorable man he wanted to do dirty things to, all the time. It had taken even longer until the had both figured out their feelings and actually gotten together. He was more that glad as much as he had enjoyed having him as a friend, having Bernard as his boyfriend made him feel stupidly lucky. Instead of feeling even more comfortable around him though Bernard seemed to feel the need to impress him, to appear especially manly around him. He used to easily share even the slighted worries with him, now all he got was tired lines, he could believe even if he tried. No matter how much he assured him he loved the man he was, including his silliest fears not someone he pretended to be. „No it doesn’t Bê, ist important but its hardly the only thing, your know that, people always matter more than football“ He didn’t mean to sound harsh, after all Bernard wasn’t trying to hurt him. But he just…He knew he couldn’t help, he had no way of changing things, but he wanted the chance to try. „I…Iam just frightened and I feel like an absolute Idiot, because what right have I? I am safe here, I can still play football… I know my family is safe, I know you are safe…I have so so much that is being taken away from people here, just destroyed, rolled over by tanks. And I know that I shouldn’t care because thats just how the world is and there ist absolutely nothing I can do about it…But I do and I am scared, and angry…And its just…Its war and its horrible, like people from Call of Duty became real…“ „Bê…Breath“ He interrupted softly, as glad as he was that his boyfriend was finally opening up, if he kept going like that he was going to turn blue. „Its okay to be afraid, angry and all that…Because thats what makes you…well you, that you do care so much…“ 

 

He wouldn’t have Bernard any other way. „But it never changes anything, all it does ist making me feel stupid, sensitive little Bernard…“ Typical. „But you’re not stupid…You’re caring and open to the world, it doesn’t make you less of a man, or less of a footballer..It just makes you a better person and it makes me love your even more, okay?“ Honestly sometimes Bernard acted like he broke down crying over a nasty tackle. „You do?“ Bernard enquired somewhere between hopeful an insecure. God he wished he had more than words to show him how he felt. But its could take weeks, even month until the found the time. „Of course I do, I fell in love with you, not someone pretending to be tough, I want to know whats bothering your no matter how silly it seems “ 

Bernard should know this but apparently he needed reassurance. „I know…I guess, I just, everything has been sort of piling up and I know most things I just have to get over, so I didn’t want to burden you, I know how hard the world cup was for you and I guess also show I am you know capable of taking care of myself…and you“ Bernard replied softly almost in a whisper. „You are, don’t doubt that, ever… You have no reason to“ After the that world cup fiasco there had been no one he had wanted around more than Bernard, because even though football hat brought them together with him he could just be David and how he played really didn’t matter. 

„I know…But its hard to remember, you sometimes still call me kid, you always fuss over me and in Bed you treat me like I am made out of fucking porcelain“ Rubbish…he didn’t…Okay so maybe he did. „But kid is just something I throw around and I just want to make sure you’re okay, i just care…and you told me you didn’t have much experience with men so I just wanted to be careful…I didn’t mean to hurt you“ How did that saying about good Intentions go again? Apparently instead of helping his boyfriend he had only increased his worries. Great. „I know…Its not that I don’t appreciate that…“ Maybe only being able to speak wasn’t so bad usually either one of them would break up a serious conversation with kisses and touches that would predictably lead to Sex. 

Perhaps that was their escape route because neither of them knew how to each other talk as lovers yet. „I’m sorry, I guess…I sometimes still get too protective…I know you are new to this and I guess I want everything to be perfect for you“ Yes, he was aware that he sounded like he stepped straight out of a cheesy Romcom. Bernard chuckled softly. „But I like it when your forget about being careful and get all rough and dirty with me“ He teased making him blush, thank god no one was around to see it. „Do you, now? Well then I’ll have to do that more often“ 

David replied grinning, that wasn’t going to be a problem. „Looking forward to it…Maybe I’ll do bit of daydreaming about that later“ Bernard was still sounded cheeky, yet there was an undertone that caused images of his boyfriend, Jeans and Boxers pushed down, stroking himself, moaning his name, to flood his mind. Fuck. He took a few steady breath and focused on the Miami skyline for a moment. „So do I…“ He still sounded a little raspy and got another laugh in return. „I meant what I said earlier okay? There ist no need to pretend, not with me…ever“ He just to be sure Bernard understood. „I know, I guess everything has been bothering me more that I liked to admit, the world cup, the war here, being so far away from you…but I am still so stupidly happy to have you…“ „I am happy too Bê… And I know its hard, but for now just concentrate on football, its not much but sometimes especially when times are hard its good for people to just watch twenty-two idiots chasing a ball…And I’ll try to see you as soon as I can, okay?“ He had to, he felt he was missing him so much, it was slowly driving him insane. „Thank you…And I’ll do the same, we have a few matches less so maybe I’ll get the chance sooner“ Soon, thats what they always held onto. „I am always with you, Bê, I promise…“ One day they would be together, waking up, having dinner…fighting over the washing up, the works. He wasn’t sure how they were going to get there, but they would eventually. „I know and I am with you…always“ He could almost hear the smile in his voice. 

„By the way what about my present?“ Was he actually pouting, now? „A present through the phone, do you have anything particular in mind?“ He had planned on taking Bernard away from everything for a few days as soon as he got the chance, to him time alone was the best thing he could give his boyfriend. „Well…you know what I said about you being a litte rough? Maybe we could practice over the phone…“ Bernard sounded so innocent that he almost though he misunderstood his request. Almost. A quick glance on his watch, he still had over fifteen minutes „Well practice never hurts…“ He smirked and let himself fall back onto his bed. Some presents were fun to give.


End file.
